


A Picnic with the Overlord

by JTR01



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Rose convinces the Overlord to go on a picnic with her so they can discuss the future.
Relationships: The Overlord/Rose (Overlord - Triumph Video Games)
Kudos: 4





	A Picnic with the Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overlord.

Are you really going to wear all of that?" Rose asked as she looked attend armoured man following closely behind her.

"The people fear the image of an overlord and therefore it would not end well for them to see me without it. They will either no longer fear me because they will see I am mortal, or they will believe you are having an affair and will assume I'm weak because I can't keep you under control." he answered with the same firm voice he always had when he had the helmet on, though she knew that without it his voice was actually a little more gentle.

"Gallant they're going to stop fearing you anyway. Nobody can take a dark lord seriously when they sit down to have a picnic while wearing all that armour." Rose told him with a chuckle before looking around and speaking to the minions carrying the picnic baskets. "This looks like a good spot doesn't it my little cherubs? Set everything out here."

"You know you're not supposed to use my name." Gallant said while turning warily in case anyone was near. He had told her his name not that long ago, it being the first thing he started to remember after the defeat of the last Overlord. When he told her she took a quick liking to the name and despite him telling her to only use it in private, she found herself unable to call him Overlord now that she had a proper name for him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. If anyone sees you they'll run away before they even her a your name. Now sit down, that is if you even can." she challenged as she sat down on the blanket the minions laid out, and she watched as Gallant looked down at her for a moment before swiftly digging his axe into the ground. He then, rather awkwardly she noted with a little amusement, laid down on the blanket and leaned on his arm to make himself eye level with her. He fiddled a little but eventually stopped while Rose valiantly tried and failed to hide her smile at his discomfort.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't say a word."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rose told him as she looked away to hide how large her smile had become, his huffs of annoyance making it a struggle to not laugh out loud. Thankfully her training kicked in and she regained control of herself enough to face Gallant.

He simply looked at her with those yellow eyes as his helmet obscured pretty much all of his face while the little that it didn't was covered in dark shadows, which along with his stoic posture made it difficult for her to get a proper sense of his feelings at times. When she mentioned this to Gnarl he said this was a natural consequence of evil, that it morphed overlords to better fit what people expected evil overlords to be like which was why he was so large and why his eyes glowed. They had been together for almost a year now however, and no matter how intimidating and authoritative he tried to be she knew when he spoke he was nervous about this.

"When you told me you wanted to spend some time together, this wasn't what I had in mind. I thought you would want to discuss tactics, or how to better rule our subjects." Gallant said with a tone that showed his confusion as he looked around. "I never expected you to want to do this. You don't seem the type."

"True, I usually prefer more practical activities. But there were things I wanted to discuss that you can't discuss in a war room." Rose explained with a hint of nervousness as she reached for one of the baskets and looked at the two minions. "Why don't you two go off and terrorise some sheep, me and daddy have some important things to discuss."

"Sheepies?" one minion whispered before glancing to his friend.

"Burn sheepies!" the second minion shouted in the excitement and the two ran off.

Rose shook her head and smiled while wondering if Gnarl was ever like that in his youth, before opening the basked and pulling out a slice of cake. "Help yourself my dear. Thankfully it looks like none of the minions took a bite out of anything."

She bit into the cake, which she baked herself and was therefore unsurprisingly good, while Gallant watched her in a moment of hesitation before pulling off his helmet. That was a definitely a good thing as she checked and Gnarl could only hear and see through it when it was actually in use, and this was a discussion just for the two if them. She smiled as she looked at Gallant's pale skin which contrasted his black hair, and as he grabbed a piece of cake she made eye contact with his beautiful grey eyes. She had never thought anyone's eyes to be beautiful before, but she couldn't help but think that about Gallant.

She finished her cake slowly and she was wiping her hands with a napkin while Gallant was on his third cake, slowly relaxing and beginning to enjoy himself. She took a deep breath as she finally decided that it was time to talk about what she's been thinking for some time now.

"Do you want children?" she asked and her eye widened in fear when Gallant began choking on his cake. She leaned forward in panicked but he held his hand up, slowly swallowing the cake and breathing heavily. She sat back down and watched as he tried to compose himself, becoming more and more nervous the longer it took.

"Why...why do you ask?" Gallant finally asked though his breathing remained heavy and he looked like he was wishing he had checked to death instead of staying alive.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking. About you and me, about our future and everything that might entail." Rose explained as she went through everything she had practiced. "When I first joined you as your mistress I simply viewed it as an alliance, a way to bring about proper change in these lands because good clearly couldn't. But we've become close since then and...we have become close right? Not just physically, I mean emotionally?"

She became even more nervous than before as she wondered if she greatly misinterpreted their relationship and his opinion of her. They haven't said anything overly romantic and they certainly haven't used any word that could mean love to each other. But Rose was trained to see how actions spoke louder than words, and she had been certain about what his actions had meant over the last few months since the defeat of the last Overlord. He spent gold to make the tower into something closer to her liking, included her in the decision making and more often than not followed her advice instead of Gnarl's, and they began a more intimate relationship which certainly ruined any professionalism they had before. When they were spending time together he was surprisingly gentle and kind, and when Gnarl has told him there was now enough room for a second mistress he had simply replied that he was happy enough with Rose. Though she had wondered if he had only refused to avoid her anger, as the Gnarl has the audacity to suggest they invite Velvet to be the second mistress and the way he wiggled his eyebrows made her want to throw up.

"I...well..." Gallant responded weakly and Rose began to think of something she could say to make things less awkward when Gallant suddenly spoke more firmly. "Yes."

"Yes?" Rose repeated back to him in surprise, needing to know she hadn't misheard him. "Yes what?"

Gallant scratched the back of his head nervously, looking like he would rather be fighting against a hoard of monsters than being here having this conversation. "Yes, we've become closer. Emotionally. And physically, which you already know, but also emotionally."

Rose hoped she wasn't blushing, she couldn't stop the small smile and the excitement in her stomach and if she was blushing that would just make this so much more embarrassing. She couldn't figure rout why she was so bad at this, it wasn't like she hasn't had relationships before now and she's felt things for some of them. Even back when she had a crush on William, this being when he was still training to be a paladin, she acted with far more self control than now. Of course the biggest difference between everyone and Gallant is that she knew that all her previous relationships could only be temporary. With Gallant she was aware that there was a good chance that, assuming his feelings wouldn't change, she would be with him for a long time which was why she wanted to know his thoughts about the future.

"That's good. That's really good." she told him with a small chuckle before getting nervous again. "So have you? Have you ever thought about having children?"

"I don't know. Do you want to have children?" he asked her before his eyes went wide. "Wait, are we having a child?"

"No, nothing like that!" she said reassuringly. "And no I don't want children, right now at least. But a small part of me always wanted to have children one day and we've gotten pretty serious so I was wondering what your thoughts on that were. I know its not exactly a practical thing to discuss considering the lives we have, but I was just wondering if that's a dream I might have to let go."

Gallant went quiet for a moment as his face transformed into one of deep thought, but he eventually spoke before Rose could be too annoyed by how long he's taking. "I've never thought about having children, and the only time it's ever come up was when Gnarl was telling me about previous overlords. He said that while it didn't happen often, when an overlord did have a child it always ended with one killing the other because the child wants to be the overlord or because the child has joined the forces of good."

"So is that a no?" she asked while hoping she was doing a good job at how the news saddened her.

"No, that's not a no. I'm just saying that's what usually happens, and I'm also going to point out that previous overlords were never as close to their mistresses as we are. So I suppose if anyone has a chance of breaking the cycle its going to be us." he told her with a smile which Rose mirrored as she slipped he brand into his without thinking while Gallant continued talking. "I don't think either of us are ready to have a child, but we have plenty of time and I would like to be a father one day. And I think you will be an amazing mother."

At that point Rose was so happy she couldn't stop herself and she kissed him, Gallant being surprised for a second before kissing her back. She found herself being lost in the moment, knowing what she was feeling but still not ready to truly voice it, and they were only drawn out of it by what they heard next.

"Ooh, kissing!"

"Kissing yucky!"

They both turned their heads to see the minions had come back, wool sticking to the blood on their claws. One was looking at them while making obscure motions with his body while the other had his eyes shut and had a very exaggerated form of disgust on his face. She glared angrily at them which made the first one run away quickly, and when he realised his friend was gone the second opened his eyes. When he saw Rose was about to get up he also run off, allowing Rose and Gallant to be left alone in peace.

"See, you're already great at keeping children under control." Gallant joked and she looked at him with amusement.

"Oh shut up." she told him with a smile before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. This is just me trying something different as I don't write romantic stuff.


End file.
